a. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to neckwear including neckties, scarfs, and the like. Also contemplated is other apparel fabricated of single interwoven double cloth fabric in combination with a fabric casing.
b. Prior Art Statement
There have been a number of attempts to improve upon the characteristics of neckties by incorporating linings of various types into various types of necktie casings. The prior art teachings relating to necktie linings and neckwear construction are summarized in patents assigned to Collins & Aikman, namely, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,426,360 and 3,562,814. The necktie linings and neckwear construction therein represent improvements over the prior art and are directed to composite linings having two layers which are substantially contiguous and are secured together, preferably over their entire mutually coextensive area.
While the aforementioned patents directed to composite or double layer linings represent improvements over single layer linings and linings made up of overlapped layers, such improvements have been offset by disadvantages which include: a substantial increase in time in the laying-out and spreading of the double layer linings; an increase in difficulty in the cutting of the double layer linings since they tend to present a yielding, non-rigid surface to the cutting knife, thus increasing the difficulty and resistance of the knife in the cutting operation; difficulty in inserting and incorporating the double layer linings into the tie casing; and inherent disadvantages associated with the turning operation in the manufacture of the tie, such as frayed edges.
One attempt to eliminate the above disadvantages incorporates the idea of fabricating a tie without the use of tie linings. The tie is made with a double face fabric which is made of a single initial woven component comprising two textile layers joined to each other by means of binding wefts. Such a construction is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,627. This type of approach, however, suffers from the many disadvantages inherent in failing to utilize tie casings in combination with tie linings. For example, tie linings enhance the final product in its hand, stretch, and knotting characteristics, ability to provide satisfactory bulk and body, and ability to satisfy the public by permitting the utilization of various materials and styles.